Never Hope, Never Cry, Never Pray
by Sarfya Luna
Summary: - Ecoute-moi attentivement, dit-il. Ca ne sera pas facile à entendre. Tsuna tenait encore la main froide de sa mère, son corps tremblant sous le choc. - Tu ne peux plus vivre ici. Ses yeux se perdaient dans la vague et une envie vomir se faisait de plus en plus présente. - Tu ne peux plus être Sawada Tsunayoshi. Sa respiration se fit haletante.
1. Chapter 1

Bienvenue sur Never Hope, Never Cry, Never Pray !

J'espère que cette nouvelle fanfic de KHR vous plaira.

N'hésitez pas à me parler des fautes que vous pouvez trouver dans le texte.

**_Très bonne lecture à__ vous_**

* * *

Qui ne connaissait pas Sawada Nana ?

Attroupée en un petit cercle pour discuter des dernières nouvelles, certaines femmes au foyer de Namimori oeillaient d'un regard mauvais la jeune mère et son enfant se promenant dans la rue marchande. Femme au foyer, mère, tête en l'air, délaissée, abandonnée. Grand-mère Nishikawa, la doyenne du quartier, se plaisait à la montrer en exemple.

\- Voilà, disait-elle de sa voix éraillée en pointant d'un doigt noueux la mère et le fils, ce qui arrive quand on décide de marier un _Gaijin_. Il proclame son amour, s'amuse avec vous, vous engrosse et vous abandonne dès que l'occasion se présente.

Les plus prudes s'offusquèrent d'un langage si grossier, mais elles partageaient toutes l'avis de la doyenne. Un mari japonais, avec les mêmes valeurs et la même éthique, c'était tout ce qui leur fallait. Peu leur importait que leurs époux préféraient l'alcool et la télévision à leurs présences. Elles possèdaient une famille complète, qui ne faisait pas tâche dans leur belle ville.

\- Le _Gaijin_ sait au moins compenser son absence. Il suffit de voir la maison dans laquelle ils viennent d'emménager, fit remarquer l'épouse Mochida tenant à la main de son fils de neuf ans qui se débattait pour qu'elle le lâche.

Le nouveau domicile des Sawada comportait un jardin, un étage et plusieurs chambres. Akiko Mochida pensait avec amertume au ridicule deux pièces que payait difficilement le salaire de son mari. L'épouse Sawada menait la belle vie.

\- Eh bien, je préfère le petit appartement où je vis avec ma famille qu'une maison beaucoup trop grande pour deux personnes, remarqua hautainement Madame Yamada.

Son mari était un salarié dans une petite entreprise de textile. Quant à ses deux enfants, ils produisaient des efforts plus que convenables à l'école. Rien à voir avec le petit Sawada, dont les résultats étaient plus que médiocres. Elle renifla de dédain en le voyant trébucher et tomber par terre alors qu'aucun obstacle ne barrait son chemin. Elle pouvait désormais rajouter maladroit à la liste grandissante de ses défauts.

\- Elle aurait pu choisir beaucoup mieux, précisa également Madame Morinaka. Mon Akira fait un bien meilleur époux. Ma belle-fille ne tarit pas d'éloges comme toujours.

Le refus de l'épouse Sawada à la demande en mariage de son fils lui restait en travers de la gorge. Son Akira avait tout pour lui et possédait maintenant un cabinet en tant qu'architecte dans la capitale. Elle lui avait brisé le coeur et il refusait de revenir à Namimori pour la voir se pavaner avec le fils du _Gaijin_. Elle était contente d'avoir pu lui trouver une bonne épouse. Kurumi venait d'une bonne famille et savait tenir une maisonnée comme il le fallait.

\- Vu le genre de personne qu'est Sawada-san, je suis sûr que le fils de Morinaka-san est bien mieux sans elle.

Akiko retint un rire moqueur. Voilà que la fille de la campagne essayait de se faire à nouveau bien voir. Elle observa d'un œil critique de Sachie Nakamura : un fond de teint bien trop terne, accompagné d'un blush rose trop vif et d'un rouge à lèvres rouge abominable. Elle préféra ne pas s'attarder trop longtemps sur les vêtements bien trop vieillots qu'elle portait.

-Vous avez bien raison, Nakamura-san ! Mon Akira est bien mieux sans elle. Si seulement il pouvait me faire deux ou trois petits-enfants maintenant. Je serais entièrement satisfaite.

\- Ils n'attendent pas encore un petit ? Demanda, interloquée, Grand-Mère Nishikawa. Ne sont-ils pas mariés depuis deux ans déjà ?

Madame Morinaka soupira, visiblement accablée mais très satisfaite que l'attention se portait désormais sur son fils.

\- Ils préfèrent économiser encore un peu pour pouvoir les envoyer dans de bonnes écoles privées. Je comprends, mais j'aimerais beaucoup tenir mes petits-enfants dans mes bras.

Les autres femmes au foyer se mirent aussitôt à la consoler. Son vœu se réaliserait bien assez tôt. Elle devait juste être assez patiente. Occupées à remonter le moral de l'une des leurs, elles ne remarquèrent pas un autre sujet fréquent de leurs conversations : Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, revenant de ses courses. Le pauvre Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, qui avait perdu sa jeune épouse quelques années plus tôt et qui élevait seul son fils, Takeshi.

Tsuyoshi faisait peu cas des commères. Il menait une vie respectable et s'occupait au mieux de Takeshi. Mais elles attiraient son attention dès qu'elles parlaient de Sawada Nana, la femme au foyer, la mère, la tête en l'air, la délaissée. Lorsqu'elle venait au restaurant accompagné de son fils, Tsuyoshi s'assurait toujours d'avoir ses couteux aiguisés à ses côtés et interdisait à Takeshi de venir l'aider. Yamamoto Tsuyoshi ne connaissait pas Sawada Nana, mais il connaissait très bien Mitô Nanase. Il connaissait intimement ce qui se cachait derrière ce corps faussement fragile, ce sourire innocent et cette impression d'être dans la lune. Son corps en portait les marques.

Alors Tsuyoshi l'observait, la guettait, décortiquait le moindre de ses actes et de ses paroles. Sawada Nana semblait si bête, mais ses yeux étaient perçants et son esprit vif. Combien de fois Grand-Mère Nishikawa s'était-elle cassée une jambe ou bras ? Combien de fois la promotion de Junpei Mochida s'était-elle retrouvée repousser ? Combien de fois le cabinet d'Akira Morinaka avait-il failli faire faillite suite à de grossières erreurs ? Tsuyoshi craignait pour la vie de son fils unique, alors il l'observait avec attention dès que l'occasion se présentait.

Il l'observait tenir la main de son fils. Il l'observait sourire. Il l'observait faire ses courses. Il attendait le moment où cette façade disparaîtrait pour laisser place au monstre qui les égorgerait tous. A la voir marcher dans la rue marchande pleine de monde, Hotaru, sa lumière lui aurait dit de lui laisser une chance. Elle semblait tellement plus humaine, malgré ces petits moments où ses traits se faisaient durs. Mais Hotaru était morte, emportée par la maladie, et ne pouvait plus le rassurer. Comment pouvait-il garder son calme lorsque son fils passait à côté de Sawada Nana en courant, un sourire aux lèvres, pour le rejoindre ? Elle aurait pu l'attraper d'une seule et lui briser le cou aussi facilement qu'à un oisillon. Seul Takeshi lui permettait de garder toute sa santé mentale. Mais il lui était impossible de l'avertir du danger. Il ne pouvait que s'accroupir pour être à son niveau et essayait d'être aussi heureux

\- Takeshi, qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ?

Le visage joyeux de son fils se transforma en mine penaude.

\- De ne pas m'éloigner et de ne pas courir dans la foule. Mais - !

\- Et ? Interrompit-il d'une voix ferme.

\- Que si je me tenais pas bien, que je serai puni en rentrant à la maison…

Tsuyoshi soupira. Takeshi s'était éloigné pour une seule et unique raison.

\- Satou-san a reçu du nouvel équipement ?

Un sourire radieux illumina le visage de son fils. Tsuyoshi soupira de plus bel. Takeshi s'accrochait à son bras.

\- Il m'a tout expliqué ! On peut y faire un tour ? Dis, _Tou-san_, on peut ?

Comme sa mère, Takeshi adorait la base-ball pour une raison qui lui complètement était obscure.

\- On peut. _Mais_, je n'achèterai rien.

\- Quoi ? Allez, _Tou-san_, juste un tout petit truc !

Attablé à une table de La Nanimorine, pâtisserie en face de la gare de Namimori, aux côtés de sa femme et de son fils, Hibari Fumitaka comprenait la lutte qui animait Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, s'éloignant avec sa progéniture. Tout comme lui, il avait vu Mitô Nanase à l'oeuvre. Mais à l'inverse, il ne la craignait pas. Nanase ne faisait que respecter les ordres donnés. Elle pouvait blesser, empoisonner, ruiner la vie de ses victimes, mais elle ne tuait pas sans raison. Aujourd'hui, elle menait une vie heureuse avec son unique enfant, après avoir renoncé à sa famille et son héritage. Aujourd'hui, elle était une habitante de Namimori comme les autres. Rien de plus, rien de moins.


	2. Chapter 2

Et voilà le chapitre 2 ! Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont commenté, mis cette histoire dans leurs favoris ou qui la suivent.

Comme je suis pas mal occupée depuis plusieurs mois (ou même plusieurs années si je peux dire ça), les chapitres sont assez lents à venir et je m'en excuse.

N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire s'il y a des fautes et à me donner votre avis si vous le souhaitez.

**Très bonne lecture**

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi adorait sa mère. Elle prenait le temps de jouer avec lui. Elle cuisinait toujours ses plats préférés pour lui. Mais surtout elle l'aimait et tenait à lui contrairement au plus grand des habitants de leur petite ville de Namimori. Tsunayoshi n'était pas stupide, malgré ses mauvaises notes. Les remarques désobligeantes et méprisantes de leurs voisins, leurs regards hautains, il les entendait et les voyait. Même si leurs messes basses le concernant le blessaient, Tsunayoshi s'inquiétait bien plus pour sa mère. Le soir, lorsque toutes les lumières de la maison étaient éteintes et que les étoiles étaient au plus haut dans le ciel, les pleurs et gémissements de sa mère résonnaient dans les couloirs vides. Quand il ne pouvait pas dormir, Tsunayoshi s'adossait contre la porte de la chambre de sa mère, perdu. Il ne possédait ni les mots, ni les gestes. Alors, il faisait de son mieux pour la faire sourire : des dessins, des danses, des chansons, ses piètres tentatives en cuisine et en pâtisserie. Parfois, elle lui passait les mains dans les cheveux. Parfois, elle l'emmenait en ville pour se promener et acheter quelques sucreries et des jouets. C'était à ce moment là que leurs voisins médisaient sur leurs présences.

Rien ne le rendait plus heureux que de passer le palier de leur maison. Les regards et les murmures disparaissaient et ils se retrouvaient tous les deux dans leur propre monde. Parfois, lorsqu'ils regardaient la télévision dans le salon, sa mère parlait de son père et lui montrait les photos de leur mariage, de sa naissance. Tsuna n'arrivait pas à associer le visage de cet homme aux souvenirs diffus qu'il possédait de son père : un grand homme musclé, des cheveux blonds et une odeur d'alcool. Lorsqu'elle se remémorait ces souvenirs, sa mère rayonnait et elle se mettait à cuisiner des recettes aux noms imprononçables comme aujourd'hui.

\- C'est très simple, _Tsu-kun_. Répète après moi, dit sa mère alors qu'elle fouettait de la crème dans un saladier. _Granita con panna _!

Ses sourcils se froncèrent sous la concentration.

\- _Gu, guranita connu panna…_ !

Sa mère éclata de rire.

\- C'est presque ça_, Tsu-kun _! Papa serait tellement fier de t'entendre dire le nom de son dessert préféré. Tu y arriveras, Mama a dû s'entraîner encore et encore avant que sa prononciation ne soit parfaite.

Il n'arrivait peut-être pas à prononcer le nom, mais en attendant il pouvait très bien le manger. Assis à la table de la cuisine, les jambes battant dans le vide, son estomac gargouillait déjà à l'idée de ce que préparait sa mère.

\- Mama, c'est quoi un _gurani_ quelque chose ?

\- Hmm, fit sa mère l'air pensive. C'est fait avec de la glace et de la crème fouettée. Habituellement, on en mange avec de la brioche. Mama n'a pas eu le temps d'en faire, ni d'en acheter, mais on mangera ça comme ça !

Sa mère brandit fièrement sa cuillère couverte de crème et lui fit un clin d'oeil.

\- Tu sais, _Tsu-kun_, fit-elle soudainement d'un air conspirateur en battant à nouveau la crème qui était presque prête. C'est la seule chose que Papa arrive à cuisiner ! Il arrive à tout faire brûler, sauf le _granita con panna_. Parce que c'est la mama de Papa qui lui a appris. Tu savais que Papa était à moitié italien ? Sa mama venait d'une île qui s'appelle la Sicile. Papa m'a promis qu'il nous ferait visiter un jour !

Mama aimait parler des promesses que leur faisaient Papa : quand il viendrait bientôt leur rendre visite, quand ils voyageraient ensemble, quand ils vivraient ensemble. Elle était différente des soirs où elle pleurait et des journées où son regard se faisait soudainement aussi dur que l'acier. Les jours où ses traits se durcissaient, sa Mama devenait étrange.

Elle souriait moins. Elle passait des coups de téléphone mystérieux. Elle s'enfermait dans sa chambre. Elle l'obligeait à dormir plus tôt mais Tsuna ne se plaignait pas. Allongé dans son lit, sa couverture soigneusement bordée par Mama, ses paupières se faisaient toujours lourdes. Il s'endormait avec la voix de sa mère qui lui lisait une histoire. Quelque chose lui murmurait que ce n'était pas normal, que Mama ne devrait pas être comme ça. Mais les mots, les sensations étaient si étouffées qu'il en devenait confus. Alors Tsuna se contentait de dormir à poings fermés, sûr que Mama redeviendrait normale dès le lendemain.

\- La mama de Papa vient d'Italie ? Demanda-t-il d'un air curieux.

Mama venait de déposer devant lui un verre rempli de glace couleur marron clair et de crème fouettée. Tsuna attrapa avec impatience la cuillère que lui tendait sa mère.

\- C'était une belle jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux très bleus, raconta Mama en s'asseyant à table à son tour. Elle s'appelait Lucia et elle s'est mariée avec le grand-père de _Tsu-kun_, Ietsuna.

Il apprenait tellement d'informations aujourd'hui ! C'était la première fois que Tsuna entendait les prénoms de ses grands-parents paternels. Maintenant, se dit-il en enfournant une bouchée de glace, il savait d'où venait ces traits qui n'étaient pas typiquement japonais : ses cheveux châtains clairs, ses yeux grands yeux marron… Certains de ses camarades de classe aimaient lui répéter qu'il n'avait rien à faire ici, qu'il n'était pas un pur japonais. Mais malgré tous les noms dégradants qu'on lui donnait, tout allait bien. Mama était là après tout.

\- Hmm, c'est la famille de Mama que j'aimerais connaître, s'exclama soudain Tsuna avec un grand sourire. Mama ne parle jamais de sa famille !

Le visage chaleureux de Mama se ferma tout d'un coup. L'air se fit froid et, alors que toutes les lumières de la cuisine étaient allumées en ce début de soirée, Tsuna eut l'impression qu'une ombre pesante venait d'apparaître dans la pièce.

\- _Tsu-kun_, Mama a perdu sa famille il y a très longtemps, expliqua doucement Mama en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Mais Mama avait un père, une mère et un petit frère.

Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Mama n'avait plus de famille depuis longtemps ? Tsuna laissa tomber sa cuillière sur la table, s'essuyant la bouche d'un revers de manche. Il descendit de sa chaise avec précaution pour éviter de tomber par terre et alla serrer dans ses bras sa mère du mieux qu'il pouvait.

\- _Ara, Tsu-kun_, Mama n'est pas particulièrement triste, lui murmura-t-elle en caressant son dos. Après tout, Mama a _Tsu-kun_ et Papa. C'est plus que suffisant.

\- C'est vrai ? Fit Tsuna avec ses yeux larmoyants. Tu n'es pas triste Mama ?

Un sourire naquit à nouveau sur les lèvres de Mama.

\- Mais oui, je ne suis pas triste du tout. Mais je serais encore plus heureuse si _Tsu-kun_ va se brosser les dents avant qu'il n'aille se coucher.

Tsuna lâcha subitement sa mère et fit quelques pas en arrière, manquant de renverser une chaise.

\- Non Mama ! Bouda-t-il en cherchant à se rapprocher de la sortie. Non ! Je ne veux pas me brosser les dents !

Mama n'hésita pas une seule seconde à lui courir après dès qu'il prit ses jambes à son cou. D'une force insoupçonnée, elle le prit dans ses bras et monta lentement les escaliers menant au premier étage. Tsuna grommela un peu lorsqu'il brossa ses dents et fit la moue lorsqu'il dut enfiler son pyjama pour se coucher. Couette remontée jusqu'au menton, Tsuna observa Mama éteindre la lumière de sa chambre et fermer doucement la porte derrière elle. Il se retourna une ou deux fois avant de trouver une position confortable et de s'endormir profondément.

Sawada Nana était la femme au foyer idéale, toujours souriante et pleine de bonne humeur. Elle nettoyait chaque recoin de sa maison, faisait les courses et la cuisine avec plaisir et s'occupait avec bonheur de son fils en attendant que son mari se décide enfin à rentrer chez eux pour des vacances.

Mitô Nanase était une assassin endurcie. Elle ne sourcillait pas devant les cadavres de ses victimes, n'hésitait pas à les torturer jusqu'à la folie si son client le demandait et savait rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Ses armes préférées consistaient en plusieurs couteaux bien aiguisés et un ou deux revolvers qu'elle cachait en tout temps sur sa personne. Chaque recoin de son domicile possédait une réserve d'armes pour les situations les plus inattendues. Plus jeune, Mitô Nanase s'était lassée de sa vie d'assassin. Lors de ses jours de repos, ses yeux s'attardaient sur les silhouettes de famille se baladant dans la rue, sourire aux lèvres. Elle rêvait un jour d'avoir sa propre famille et de laisser derrière elle les cris, l'odeur du sang et de la chair.

Tout commença avec sa rencontre avec Sawada Iemitsu. Des cheveux blonds, trahissant des origines non japonaises, des yeux marron et une stature musclée, il faisait tourner la tête des jeunes filles qui le croisaient dans la rue lorsqu'il marchait avec assurance avec son costume noir d'une marque italienne imprononçable. Souvent accompagné d'une ou deux personnes, il aimait prendre un café au family restaurant où Nanase travaillait en tant que serveuse pour un énième assassinat. Il lui souriait souvent et n'hésitait pas à lui faire compliment niais sur compliment niais. Agissant en tant que jeune fille naïve ayant tout juste fini le lycée, Nanase agissait d'une manière embarrassée et charmée. Il lui ramenait souvent des fleurs ou essayait de lui dédier des poèmes très mal écrits. C'était la première fois qu'on lui prêtait autant d'attention positive. Seule dans son appartement, elle se surprenait à sourire seule en pensant à Iemitsu et à presser avec soin chacune des fleurs qu'il lui avait offerte. Deux jours après l'élimination de sa cible, Iemitsu lui demanda enfin si elle voulait bien de lui. Coeur battant et joues rougies, Nanase avait accepté. Elle tombait amoureuse pour la première fois et voyait peut-être se profiler son rêve de famille.

Malgré tous les secrets que lui cachaient Iemitsu et les inepties qu'il lui sortait, Nanase était heureuse et ce fut sans regret qu'elle abandonna sa famille pour une nouvelle vie. Ils se marièrent rapidement et emménagèrent à Namimori dans un petit appartement. A sa surprise, sa nouvelle ville regorgeait d'assassins et de yakuzas à la retraite. Comme Yamamoto Tsuyoshi qui l'évitait comme la peste et incitait sa femme enceinte à l'ignorer. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, ils s'étaient affrontés tellement de fois. Mais Nanase fut rapidement distraite par la petite vie qui grandissait rapidement en elle. Elle devint complètement Sawada Nana, même si parfois ses voisins avaient besoin d'une ou deux remontrances, et malgré les nausées, les ballonnements ou les chevilles enflées, son enfant était la petite lumière qui viendrait complèter son rêve de famille. Dès sa naissance, Iemitsu adora Tsunayoshi. Il prenait sur photo sur photo, se vantait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il était devenu le fier père d'un petit garçon adorable. Leur bonheur dura quelques années jusqu'à ce que Iemitsu ne soit muté aux quatre coins du monde pour le travail. Lors de sa dernière visite, Nanase comprit qu'Iemitsu ne rentrerait pas de sitôt. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle pouvait se vanter d'avoir rencontré le Boss de la Vongola Famiglia. Aujourd'hui, Tsunayoshi avait neuf ans et ne connaissait rien de son père malgré tous ses efforts pour qu'il ressente un quelconque attachement envers son géniteur. Quant à Nanase, elle sanglotait le plus souvent seule dans sa chambre. Mais certains soirs, comme aujourd'hui, tous ses sens étaient à vifs. Le moindre bruit et le moindre mouvement retenaient toute son attention. Elle se baladait de pièce en pièce avec un couteau à la main gauche et un revolver à la main droite. La plupart du temps, il s'agissait de petits assassins de bas étages que l'équipe de protection mise en place par son mari laissait parfois passer entre leurs filets. Elle les éliminait et se débarrassait rapidement de leurs corps en appelant une ou deux connaissances discrètes. Rien n'aurait pu cependant la préparer à la lame qui apparut soudainement à sa gorge, le métal éraflant légèrement sa chair.

\- Mitô, Mitô, Mitô, murmura doucereusement une voix érayée à son oreille. Comme je suis heureuse de t'avoir retrouvée.

Un frisson d'horreur parcourut le corps de Nanase, ses prises sur ses armes se raffermissant. Etait-elle devenue suffisante au point où elle avait surestimé ses capacités ?

\- Tu joues à la femme au foyer maintenant ? Railla l'intruse en faisant glisser la lame contre la peau de son cou. Que c'est _touchant_.

Nanase ne prit pas le temps de répondre à son attaquante. Son attention se portait sur le couteau qui menaçait de mettre fin à sa vie d'une minute à l'autre. Prenant une petite inspiration pour calmer ses nerfs, elle n'hésita pas une seconde à donner un coup de coude à l'estomac de son assaillante pour se dégager de sa prise. Sous les mouvements, la lame entailla peu profondément la chair de son cou mais elle réussit à se positionner pour faire face à son ennemi. Grande, des cheveux bruns lisses coupés à la garçonne et des cicatrices sur toutes les parties visibles de sa peau, Nanase reconnaissait une vieille rivale devenue ennemie il y a longtemps.

\- Nakamura Akane, cracha Nanase avec une expression mauvaise.

\- Aah, ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas vu un tel visage de ta part Mitô, lança Nakamura en faisant tourner entre des doigts habiles sa lame sanguinolente.

Nakamura amorça un premier pas vers Nanase, qui recula un peu. Elle se mouvait sans bruit comme un chat.

\- La dernière fois, continua Nakamura toujours avec sa voix doucereuse. Tu avais cette expression lorsque tu as assassiné toute ma famille. Je me suis dit qu'il était temps que je te rende la monnaie de ta pièce, maintenant que tu as une famille à laquelle tu tiens.

Ne souhaitant pas écouter une minute de plus, Nanase s'avança rapidement et essaya de lacérer Nakamura avec son couteau. Elle était effrayée à l'idée de réveiller Tsunayoshi avec le bruit de son arme à feu. Nakamura para sans aucune difficulté le coup de lame et asséna à Nanase un coup de pied en pleine poitrine. Celle-ci ne se laissa pas pour autant faire, bien que sa respiration devenait maintenant un peu difficile. Sa pauvre robe verte claire faisait une bien piètre armure. Au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient, les estafilades sanguinolentes devenaient de plus en plus nombreuses sur sa peau. Son corps bougeait difficilement et sa respiration se faisait plus courte. Malgré tous ses efforts, le bruit de leur combat de plus en plus violent résonnait de plus en plus fort dans toutes les pièces de la maison.

Tsuna se réveilla en sursaut, le coeur battant. Est-ce qu'un cauchemar l'avait réveillé ? Il ne s'en souvenait pas tant il était désorienté. Est-ce que c'était un des monstres qui se cachait sous son lit ou dans son placard ? Non, non, Mama lui avait promis qu'elle s'était débarrassée de tous les monstres. Un grand bruit de verre brisé le fit sursauter et s'asseoir subitement. Est-ce qu'un monstre s'était infiltré dans la maison ? Sous la peur, il attrapa sa peluche préféré : un lionceau au pelage doux et doré. Doucement, tout doucement, comme lui avait appris Mama, Tsuna sortit de son lit accompagné de son lionceau. Il marcha rapidement vers la porte de sa chambre en prenant bien soin d'éviter tous les jouets qu'il avait promis à Mama de ranger pendant la journée. Sa porte s'ouvrit sans un bruit, lui permettant de rejoindre le couloir puis les escaliers avec la plus grande discrétion. Il n'entendait plus rien ? Tsuna hésitait. Mama lui interdisait de sortir de sa chambre le soir. Il allait très certainement être puni. Mais Mama venait toujours le rassurer quand il se réveillait soudainement et elle n'était toujours pas venu le voir…

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Tsuna descendit lentement les escaliers. Il osa jeter un petit coup d'oeil à la cuisine pour voir si Mama y faisait toujours la vaisselle mais il n'y avait personne. Mais il pouvait enfin entendre des voix ! Peut-être que Mama avait mis le volume de la télé un peu trop fort ? Ca lui arrivait parfois qu'elle mette le volume un peu trop fort le soir ou pendant la journée. Les voisins ne venaient plus se plaindre depuis longtemps. Le coeur battant, Tsuna se rapprocha doucement du salon. Une voix railleuse, qu'il ne connaissait pas, résonnait dans toute la pièce.

\- Voilà ce qui arrive quand on s'habitue trop à la vie de civil, Mitô. On se ramollit, nos lames s'émoussent et la peur fait tout doucement son apparition. C'est la première fois que je te vois aussi faible Mitô et je peux te dire que tu me dégoûtes.

Des bruits de coups se firent entendre, ainsi que des gémissements de douleur. Tsuna affermit sa prise sur sa peluche préférée mais décida d'entrer tout de même dans le salon. Et si Mama avait besoin de lui pour combattre le monstre ? Les jambes flageollantes, Tsunayoshi entra dans la pièce. Les meubles étaient sens dessus dessous et la télé était en morceaux sur le sol. Une grande silhouette noire et effrayante se tenait au-dessus de sa mère et lui donnait des coups de pieds. Allongée sur le sol, Mama ne bougeait presque pas et respirait difficilement.

\- Mama… ? Murmura-t-il sous le choc, les yeux écarquillés.

La silhouette noire se retourna et révèla un visage défiguré par des cicatrices. Tsuna trembla sous la peur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais à Mama… ?

Un sourire moqueur étira les lèvres du monstre qui faisait du mal à Mama.

\- Ah mais c'est parfait Mitô, fit vicieusement le monstre. Regarde qui est là. Ton petit garçon.

Le monstre s'agenouilla à côté de Mama pour lui murmurer quelque chose. Tétanisé comme il l'était, Tsuna ne pouvait pas bouger. Mais il devait l'aider ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait aussi peur ? Lentement, le monstre attrapa un revolver qui traînait sur le sol un peu plus loin avant de se lever et de le pointer sur Mama.

\- Tsu..tsuna, fit doucement Mama. S'il, s'il te plaît… Fer, ferme le...les ye…

Le coup de feu partit et Mama se tut. Une tâche rouge commença doucement à se propager sur le sol.


	3. Chapter 3

Et le chapitre 3 est publié. Comme toujours, merci à toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de s'intéresser à cette histoire.

Je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite de ce que j'ai écrit, mais je n'ai rien d'autre.

N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous trouvez des fautes et à me donner votre avis !

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Nanase et Naotaka Mitô étaient un frère et une sœur chez qui on aurait trouvé de nombreux points similaires il y a plusieurs années : un amour du travail bien fait, une fascination avec les armes en tous genres et une froideur tranchante et sans pitié. Plus jeune, Naotaka s'imaginait déjà remplir plusieurs missions avec sa sœur. Ils arracheraient le coeur de leurs cibles, feraient tomber leurs ennemis et rendraient leur famille plus que fière. Ce rêve s'était brisé lorsqu'il apprit que sa sœur aînée avait tout abandonné pour un homme aux origines plus que douteuses. Mais elle avait fait son choix et le rôle de Naotaka n'était pas de lui faire la morale.

Au fil des années, il s'était tout doucement créé sa propre réputation. Besoin d'un travail bien fait et impeccable ? Naotaka Mitô était l'homme qu'il vous fallait. Vous aviez besoin de faire disparaître l'amant ou la maîtresse de votre être le plus cher ? Naotaka Mitô vous proposait ses services sans problèmes. Un ennemi ou un rival vous empêche de conduire à bien vos affaires ? Naotaka Mitô devenait votre homme de main. Les Yakuza aimaient son travail, le show-biz faisait appel à lui pour des situations particulièrement délicates et les politiciens avaient tendance à vouloir faire disparaître un ou deux squelettes de leurs placards sales. La vie de Nanase ne l'intéressait guère plus, même s'il savait qu'elle était désormais mariée, qu'elle vivait à Namimori et que son neveu était aujourd'hui âgé de neuf ans.

Cependant, Naotaka gardait une oreille attentive lorsque des rumeurs concernant sa famille apparaissait. Akane Nakamura était une vieille connaissance et amante, leur histoire s'était terminée lorsque Nanase avait assassiné toute sa famille pour une mission. Elle semblait prête aujourd'hui à se venger. Naotaka avait longuement hésité. Devait-il se rendre à Namimori ou tout simplement ignorer la situation ? Après une longue délibération et plusieurs tasses de café bien serré, il prit sa décision.

Les habitants de Namimori ne se doutaient pas que la silhouette élancée, qui traversait les quartiers de la ville en pleine nuit, appartenait au frère de Nana Sawada. Il avançait silencieusement, sa présence presque ignorée de tous sauf par les quelques chats et chiens errants encore à la recherche de nourriture ou d'un endroit chaud où dormir pour la nuit. Sens à l'affût, un couteau tranchant toujours à portée de main et un revolver soigneusement rangé dans un holster en cuir noir sous sa veste, Naotaka avançait avec assurance. L'équipe de protection laissée par le mari de sa sœur était ridiculement faible. Il dût cependant faire attention plusieurs fois à ne pas se faire attraper par un enfant aux tonfas brillants qui patrouillait la ville malgré l'heure tardive et qui n'hésitait pas à battre jusqu'au sang toutes personnes allant à l'encontre d'un ensemble bien précis de règles qu'il avait établies.

Il finit enfin par arriver devant le domicile de sa sœur. Ses yeux marron perçants repérèrent chaque entrée et issue de sortie possible. Nakamura ne laissait jamais quoique ce soit au hasard et il pouvait s'attendre à tout si elle était encore là. Il ouvrit et referma doucement la porte d'entrée derrière lui. Tout était calme. Pas de bruits de combat, pas de cris de douleur ou de peur. Naotaka avança lentement dans l'entrée, ne prenant pas la peine de retirer ses chaussures. Sa main droite retira lentement son pistolet de son holster. Nakamura pouvait apparaître à n'importe quel moment. Il préférait être prévoyant plutôt que de mourir comme un novice sans entraînement.

Naotaka vérifia d'abord la cuisine, la première pièce à proximité de la cuisine. Rien dans la pénombre était en dehors de sa place. Pas de traces de sang, de lutte ou de cadavre. Il continua toujours aussi lentement son expédition. Il avançait silencieusement dans le couloir lorsqu'il aperçut un trait de lumière provenant d'une porte mal fermée. Naotaka s'adossa au mur à côté de la porte et tenta de jeter un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur. Pas de mouvement, ni de mumures.

Se préparant tout de même à un combat inattendu, il entra brusquement à l'intérieur mais fut rassurer de ne trouver à l'intérieur que la forme catanotique d'un petit garçon fixant le cadabre de sa mère, au milieu d'un salon dévasté. Pistolet toujours en main, Naotaka s'approcha de son neveu et s'accroupit à ses côtés, une oreille toujours à l'affût pour n'importe quel bruit suspect. Le petit garçon tenait entre ses mains menues la main froide de sa mère. Les yeux dans le vague, il tremblait encore sous le choc. Naotaka soupira, son neveu était un véritable civil incapable d'accepter la mort d'un être cher.

\- Tsunayoshi ? Murmura-t-il dans un murmure ferme. Regarde-moi.

Une paire d'yeux marron ternes se tournèrent vers lui.

\- Est-ce celle qui a fait ça est toujours là ?

La paire d'yeux cligna de manière léthargique. Les sourcils de Naotaka se froncèrent, il poussa un soupir irrité. Voilà pourquoi il n'accepterait jamais qu'un de ses enfants soit élevé en tant que civil ! Il perdait son temps. D'un geste sec, il attrapa les joues rebondies de son neveu dans une prise presque douloureuse.

\- Tsunayoshi ! Lança-t-il d'une voix rageuse. Est-ce qu'elle est encore là ?!

Le petit garçon devint soudainement pâle, prêt à s'évanouir. Naotaka n'hésita pas une seconde à lui asséner une légère gifle afin qu'il puisse garder ses esprits.

\- Vas-tu me répondre à la fin ?!

Son neveu commença à trembler un peu plus fort.

\- N-non… fit-il faiblement. Elle n'est plus là. Elle a fait ça à Mama et elle est partie. Elle a fait ça à Mama…

Tsunayoshi regarda le corps sans vie de sa mère. Elle lui parlait encore quelques heures plus tôt, lui souriait...Et maintenant elle gisait dans une flaque de sang aussi grande qu'elle. Ses mains serrèrent encore plus fort celle de sa mère. Ses yeux vacants, sa bouche ouverte dans un cri qui ne s'était jamais échappé de ses lèvres sèches. Peut-être que c'était un mauvais rêve… ?

\- Tsunayoshi ! Assèna l'homme qui était entré chez eux sans scrupule. Est-ce qu'elle a dit quelque chose ?

Quelque chose… ? Il prit une respiration tremblante. Il revoyait la main serrant presque sa gorge, le sourire dérangeant qui accompagnait un visage cruel. _Tu es le prochain, avait-elle persiflé. Profite de ces quelques années de répit que je t'offre, mon petit. Tu es le prochain._ Des larmes montèrent à ses yeux. Il avait peur ! Pourquoi était-elle venue chez eux pour faire du mal à sa mère ?! Pourquoi?! Il fixa l'homme qui ressemblait étrangement à sa mère. Un étrange sentiment lui disait de lui faire confiance, qu'il pourrait le protéger.

\- ...T-tu es le prochain, bafouilla Tsunayoshi dans un murmure. Pro, profite de ces quelques années que je t'offre. Tu es le prochain.

Naotaka jura et rangea son arme. Nakamura était affreusement énervante avec sa pitoyable vengeance. Jugeant rapidement la situation, Naotaka refusa laisser la garde de son neveu à un père absent, incapable de protéger correctement sa famille. Son père allait être heureux d'avoir la progéniture de sa sœur sous leur toit. Ils seraient à nouveau au complet. Il prévoyait déjà les heures exténuantes d'entraînement pour l'enfant de sa sœur. Il était ridiculement faible.

\- Sais-tu qui je suis, Tsunayoshi ? Demanda-t-il non sans un brin de curiosité.

Tsuna secoua sa tête de droite à gauche.

\- Ta mère ne t'a-t-elle jamais parlé de sa famille ?

\- Mama a dit qu'elle n'avait plus de famille depuis longtemps…

Les traits du visage de Naotaka se plissèrent sous la colère. Nanase avait beau avoir abandonné leur famille, cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle pouvait les faire mourir à sa propre convenance.

\- Je suis Mitô Naotaka, le frère de ta mère.

Tsunayoshi aurait aimé crier et dire que l'homme mentait mais il avait encore cet étrange sentiment qui lui disait que c'était la vérité.

-…Son petit frère ?

\- Je vois qu'elle n'a pas menti sur ce point, déclara Naotaka avec hargne. Oui, je suis son petit frère. Non, je ne suis pas mort. Il semble que Nanase ait voulu tous nous faire disparaître. Maintenant, je dois te dire quelque chose.

Son neveu se mit à mordre nerveusement ses lèvres. Bien qu'un peu calmé, il n'arrivait pas à accepter la situation.

\- Ecoute-moi attentivement, dit-il. Ca ne sera pas facile à entendre.

Tsuna tenait toujours la main froide de sa mère, son corps tremblant encore un peu sous le choc.

\- Tu ne peux plus vivre ici.

Ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague et une envie vomir se fit de plus en plus présente.

\- Tu ne peux plus être Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Sa respiration se fit haletante.

\- Non ! Cria Tsuna dans tous ses états. Non ! Je suis Sawada Tsunayoshi et personne d'autre !

Naotaka lui donna une autre gifle et attrapa ses épaules.

\- Crois-tu vraiment qu'en étant que tu peux continuer à vivre ici ?

\- Je… C'est ma maison… C'est ici qu'on attends Papa avec Mama… Ici !

Agacé, Naotaka se leva et prit son neveu à bras le corps. Celui-ci se mit à se débattre de toutes ses forces, lâchant par la même occasion la main rigide de sa mère.

\- Je reste ici ! Je reste ici !

\- Tête de mûle, persifla Naotaka entre ses dents serrés.

Sans scrupule, il porta un coup bien placé à la nuque de son neveu. Le petit garçon perdit connaissance et cessa de se débattre à son plus grand soulagement. Il était encore étonné qu'un voisin ne soit pas venu jeter un coup d'oeil. L'état du salon n'avait pas dû se faire sans esclandre. Tant pis, il avait d'autres choses bien plus urgentes à faire. Délaissant son neveu sur le canapé du salon, Naotaka fit le tour de la maison et s'empara de tout document lui paraissant utilise qu'il fourra dans un sac. Pris dans un élan qui ne lui était également pas caractéristique, il mit la main sur plusieurs photos de famille. Fini avec ce qu'il avait faire à faire, Naotaka reprit son neveu dans ses bras. Il alla dans la cuisine, ouvrit le gaz sans trop de mal et mit tout simplement le feu. Les flammes n'eurent aucun mal à dévorer les objets aux alentours. Peu satisfait de son travail mais n'ayant pas le choix, Naotaka s'enfuit de la maison, son neveu entre les bras. L'incendie de la maison des Sawada, ainsi que le décès de ses deux seuls habitants allaient faire la une des journaux pendant quelques jours dans la petite ville tranquille de Namimori.


End file.
